crossedfandomcom-20200213-history
Sierra Cross
Sierra Cross (Sierra Fay Cross) is the main female protagonist of'' Life of Sierra Cross'' and the upcoming Anime project. She is a hard worker in school but because of that she is the target of many bullies and pranksters. Her nickname being Miss Innocent. She always acts when someone is hurt and never leaves anyone behind. Character Outline Sierra is a 15 year old girl in High School. She is junior. She has a kind and caring Atmosphere. This brings positive and negative affects on her. She can attract many people, but sometimes she attracts bad crowds. She always gives it her all and never backs down, even when she has reached her limit mentally and physically. She has un natural purple hair and brown eyes. She wears a purple hoodie, grey shirt, and black pants. Her ears and tail color are both brown. Her two most noteable features are her wide hips and her small curve of hair that goes down the middle of her forehead. It secretly hides a purple crystal behind it. While back she changed to her actual appearance. Her actual appearance has her with short black hair that goes down to her shoulders and purple eyess. She has gray gloves that go down below her elbows and a gray tank top with a darker shirt underneath. Due to her Anari heritage, she can store and summon Kitsune powers. She comes from a place called Nightfall. It is a world very much like Earth but also different in many ways. Sierra was the Princess of Nightfall, (or at least one region of it) and was being trained how to use her Kitsune powers. It is revealed that in her youth, she met a young boy named Howl (this being Howl the wolf) and they became close friends. However Unknown rose and seperated the two, Howl being corrupt and Sierra getting seperated from her family. She grew up slowly and eventually got a sacred. The Sacred's name was called Amaterasu. They worked together and Sierra tried to help her friends the best she could. She was captured sometime by Unknown and taken away to the "White Tower." There she was tortured and her memories were erased. She would remain her for years until Howl was sent to kill her. He broke her out and later regained his old self, remembering the past and Sierra. Sadly Sierra still didn't remember and remained without those memories. History The truth that was a lie: Sierra Cross was raised by an adoptive mother and father. They told her, her last name was Cross. Sierra was raised well mannered and was taught many good skills. She can make friends pretty easily but her good nature sometimes has a negative affect on her. When she was little, she blacked out and the house was set on fire. Her parents refused to tell her how or why it happened. In school she is top of her class and she now is a junior. Events after that were normal for her, until one day a new student joined the school. His name was Wraith Derdarkistan. After that Sierra started seeings weird things. Shadows darting between places, shimmering images and new places she never noticed before. That night she would wake up to see Wraith by a girl in the drive way. When she goes down to investigate, she enters the Dark Relm of Darksides and demons. It was only shortly after this event that her first powers awoke. However these were not her own true powers but powers given to her to fight. She defeated the possessed girl (shadow) and then brought Wraith inside to heal him. The next day, her adoptive parents would be killed by an Anti (Anti Wraith). In the beginning: Sierra Cross was actually part of the Anari family. Being the first family in history, she was actually known during that time as Sera Anari. Sera Anari was a "Vision" of Nightfall and a servent of the Queen of Nightfall. Being gifted with the ability to see the future, Sera used her gift for her own good and tried to bend it. However, this eventually could not be done and the future she saw happened. The result was Sera being isolated in a dead world. Eventually her death came and the Queen felt sad for her former servent. She gave Sera a second chance at life and revived her in a different time and place. Her reincarnation would be named Sierra Anari. Between then and now: Sierra was placed in a new family with a mother and father named Mikuru Anari and Zaine Anari. She was also given two siblings. Her younger brother, Soul Anari and older sister, Nova Anari.? Many people knew of Sera's revival and hunted Sierra during her early childhood. Her parents feared her safety and then the "fateful day" occured. Her parents were killed trying to protect their kids. Left all alone, she was taken in by a random family and had her memories erased of the events. Her name was also changed to further protect her from the dark assassin. Weapons Amaterasu: Amaterasu is Sierra's sword that she named. When she was young, her father gave it to her. It is a normal katana that has a pinkish/purplish blade. It can wield fire. Combined with Tei Shito, it can make powerful results.She can absorb others attacks to strengthen her own. Tei Shito: Tei Shito is her second sword. She gets this one later in her story. It can control wind. Combined with Amaterasu, she can inflict heavy damage. Relationships #Kugome Hellfire* #Flynn Rynn #''Soul Derdarkistan'' #Emiko (Derdarkistan)* #Saxon Cross* #Andrew the fox* #Wraith Derdarkistan* #Nova Anari* #Vic the Fox #Oliver Ulric #Mikuru Anari #Melantha Suzuki #Zaine Anari #Luna (Sereph) Kugome Hellfire: Kugome Hellfire is a close friend and Rival of Sierra Cross. Although they seem to hate eachother, they share a deep bond. Always competing or arguing about something. Kugome has helped Sierra in situations when she is in need however. They both reflect on the other a little bit. Flynn Ryson: Although not very social to eachother as much as her other friends, Sierra and Flynn Ryson seem to share an understanding for eachother. When they do talk, they can connect and are able to understand eachother quite easily. When one is in need the other seems to be able to say the right words. Soul Derdarkistan: Soul Derdarkistan is one of Sierra's brothers that has recently split away from the Cross. He took on his original (fake) name he was given and now is a full fleged Derdarkistan. He is a prince of the underworld and has one daughter named Alexandra. Emiko Derdarkistan: Emiko is a close friend and "sister" of Sierra. She is one of the first few friends she made. Emiko and Sierra have a tight bond. Sierra treats Emiko like a little sister, if not daughter. Both care deeply for eachother. When one is in the trouble, the other is usually close behind to help. Saxon Cross: Saxon Cross is a manifistastion that was born inside Sierra. She is the darkness that layed inside Sierra. Saxon and Sierra are rivals and eternal enemies. Even if Sierra defeats her, she returns. Saxon's goal is to end the Cross family and more specifically, Sierra herself. Andrew the Fox: Andrew the fox is one of Sierra's school mates and close friends and love interest. When they first met, it was when Sierra was being picked on. Ever since then Sierra has had a slight crush on him that slowly evolved into love. She now cares for him very deeply and would do pretty much anything to make him happy. Recently that feeling evolved into love and now they are married. Wraith Derdarkistan: Wraith was the first person that introduced Sierra to the dark relm that she now lives in. Ever since they met they have been good friends and very close. Wraith taught Sierra most of what she knows, making him her teacher/master. When Wraith turned evil, Sierra tried hard to bring him back but to no avail. Now she always fights in his name, hoping for the day she can save him. Nova Anari: As time went on and Sierra's true history was revealed, Sierra found out about her real sister Nova. Nova and Sierra before then, were enemies. When she found out the truth, they grew very close and always love and watch out for eachother. *It is revealed in the past that the two did know eachother, however Zen erased those memories in the hope that Sierra would kill off Nova. Vic the Fox: Vic the Fox, in the beginning, was an annoyance to Sierra. She didn't understand her behavoir or some of the things she did or said. However as time went on and Sierra got depressed, they started to talk and got to know eachother. Eventually getting along, they actually went to the extent of calling eachother "sisters" and started hanging out a lot. Sierra has trusted Vic so much that she even trusted her children with her while she was doing other matters. Also stating to others that she is the best and first person she would go to if anything happened to her or her kids. Oliver Ulric: Oliver Ulric is a nephew of Sierra's. At first it was just a Aunt and Nephew relationship, but as time went on, Sierra grew close to Oliver. Oliver looks at Sierra like the mother he never had. This makes Sierra try to do the best she can for him and try to make him happy. She now considers Oliver one of her own. Mikuru Anari: Mikuru is Sierra's biological mother. When Sierra was young, she lived in Nightfall with her mother and father. However they were attacked and Mikuru had to send Sierra off to safety. Before that time they were close and had a strong relationship and bond. Mikuru was very protective of Sierra, as Sierra was of Mikuru. Sadly when sierra was attacked one day, some of her memories were erased and Mikuru was forgotten. Melantha Suzuki: Every Sereph must pass down their powers and teachings. While she did pass on her teachings to people such as Rita, she also passed her powers down to Sierra when she was very young. This is why Sierra was able to control darkness easily, but also lose herself in it easily as well. Sierra bears the mark of Melantha which has had some good and bad affects on herself. They do, when in contact, have a Master/Studen relationship. Zaine Anari: Sierra and Zaine had a very different relationship than Sierra did with her mother. Zaine (her biological father) was close to Sierra as was Sierra with him, but she was also drawn back from him as well. This is only due to Sierra being far closer with Mikuru. Zaine is usually the one who protects Sierra while her mother goes after the one who attacks her (at least at first). However, after time Zaine protected Sierra equally and became a perfect father figure for her before he was forgotten. Luna Suzuki: Luna is the mother of Melantha and grandmother of Amaterasu and Mizuki. She is the head of the Suzuki family and is the Sereph of the moon. Her Lunar powers and wisdom of the subject and almost every topic available, makes her a very popular Sereph. She is the youngest, but wisest of her kind. Luna overwatches Sierra just as Melantha does, making Sierra the first to have taken more than one path of the Sacreds. Forms/Personalities #Rachel (taken by Blake*) #Zion #Serenity #Savanna (taken by Pyro) #Saxon #Samantha #Nova #Viper #Kimiko #Dusk Cross (taken by Howl) Rp info Age: 19 Eye color: Purple Hair Color: Black Attire: Grey hoodie, black shirt, black pants and shoes. Swords: Amaterasu/Tei Shito Occupations/Afflictions: Leader of the Overworld/High school student/ Teacher/ Guardian of Light/ Body guard of the Daughters of Peace/ Owner of Lilith's Dimension and the Unison Dimension Children: Soren/Shane/Scarlet/Shannon/Ruby/Yuki/Unnamed 7th child (girl) Husband: Andrew Brief summary: As of right now the war is in full swing. However Sierra has broken down in a harsh fever and sickness. While Howl wonders why this is happening, Ama explains that this happened to her before she had Vixie (her daughter). This points out that Sierra is pregnant with another child. Later it is revealed that it is a girl and it is Howl's. Sadly news has spread and Unknown knows of this new child. He will stop at nothing to either kill it or convert it to his own side. *It is later discovered that Sierra's history and the Cross's fate was altered due to a man named Zen, and not by Kane. All the fights, events, and people they met were also altered by Zen. Zen was the creator of the "Blade of Existence", thus allowing him to change the past, present, and future, to his likings. Zen can even go to the extent of changing major battles, key points, and meetings. *Sierra has had many boyfriends and lovers over the time. Some are Leo, Terra, Howl and Wraith *In earlier days, it was noted that Scarlet looked more like her mother. This is true in appearance, but personality wise she is an entirely different person. Shannon doesn't look like Sierra but has her personality. Ruby has Sierra's looks but has her own wild behavior, Soren looks like his father but acts like Sierra, and Shane is the different link. Sierra recently found out that she is having another child. It is a girl. Other people like Amara, look like Sierra. *Although part of the Anari family, it was noted that Sierra's name was first confirmed/created by Lilly when she was talking about the future with Xylon. *Sierra has some siblings. Nova who is 16, Sam who is 15, and Sabrina who is 13, thus making Sierra the oldest. *She has a pet puppy named Kit-Kat *After a battle with Blue (later he becomes her brother) she wears a black glove over her hand with the Cross symbol on it to hide her scar. *She never wears socks. *Favorite colors are purple, black and blue. *Sierra is not one for drinking unless she is pressued into it or is really depressed. During such times she will do randomly and completly insane things. One example of this is meeting Vic the Fox and becoming her "sister". *Sierra dislikes being tickled if it is besides her main ticklish spot (her feet) *Her crystal, even after the change, remains purple. *rp only* If I know a friend very well and we are really close, I will do a seperate story line where Sierra is single, however this only applies to them and the main story line is unaffected by this. *It was revealed that Sierra is Melantha's granddaughter. She has since inherited some of Melantha's emotions, techniques and powers. Because of this, she is very protective of Rita. *Sierra's concept model has changed more than once due to her history or due to the story changing. *Sierra's name was meantion in another Anime project called "Aquamilis". Gallery Info of time paradox 2 by rlzofengagment-d36msi0.png|Sierra and her opposite side Chibi Female Base 2 by Noemi Bases.png|Chibi Sierra Sierra revived.PNG|Sierra's future/updated look collabish_time_by_sonamy365-d4gx22n.png|Sierra having some...fun? Tei Shito.png|Tei Shito, the sacred. One of Sierra's swords. Sierra Cross.jpg|Amara, one of Sierra's neices, takes on the appearance of her old look. Chibi_Female_Base_3_by_Noemi__Bases.png|Updated Sierra in chibi form Twins shannon and scarlet by rlzofengagment-d3czjt8.png|An early pic of Shannon and Scarlet when they were younger Soren cross by rlzofengagment-d40vy33.png|Soren Cross, the older brother of Shane (looks like his father) Scarlet Cross.png|Scarlet Anari. The older acting twin. I guess im human by pengu9021-d4j9iot.png|Sierra's first real friend. Emiko (later Derdarkistan, turning into Sierra's realitive) Ruby Cross.png|Sierra's youngest daughter. Ruby Cross sierra_cross_gift_by_krystallthehedgehog-d4t7pu6.jpg|Recent look and fan art of Sierra Nova's official look.jpg|Nova Anarai, Sierra's little sister